Hiai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Su necesidad de ser querido es molesta, irritante. Es tan grande su anhelo que no puede contenerlo, y desesperado e inconsciente cae en una espiral interminable de actos que cree pueden darle lo que tanto quiere.


**H**_ia__**i**_

**P**o_r__** A**_omine_D_aiki.

* * *

Su necesidad de ser querido es molesta, irritante. Es tan grande su anhelo que no puede contenerlo, y desesperado e inconsciente cae en una espiral interminable de actos que cree pueden darle lo que tanto quiere.

Las personas a su lado se sienten a menudo asfixiadas, ellas piensan que no es necesaria tanta insistencia y así se lo han hecho saber. Su familia le ama, Kobungo lo ama, no existe necesidad alguna de reafirma lo afirmado. Y por eso concretan que ya basta de necedades de su parte.

Pero para Inukai Genpachi es diferente.

Antes le hubiese bastado querer, sin importarle mucho ser correspondido. Habría continuado viviendo con solo ese hecho. E incluso existió un instante en que así fue. En el cual fue suficiente el simple hecho de sentir amor, su propio amor por aquella persona; el cual lo mantuvo sujetado al frágil hilo de la vida con el único propósito de extenderlo todavía más. A tal punto en que su cuerpo y mente fueran incapaces de contenerle.

Pero aquello se había terminado.

Y tras ello una obsesión por ser querido, por saberse correspondido se le instaló rauda en el pecho cuando _ella _le dejo, cuando supo la verdad que le quisieron ocultar. Por eso ya no bastaba con solo sentir amor, sino que ahora él mismo ansiaba que alguien devolviera, sincero y profundo, su querer. Que no fuera más un romance unilateral. Ni un _te quiero _al viento. Deseaba saber que alguien, otra persona, se sentía igual que él.

Y su deseo creció cuando conoció a Shino. Ese niño tan fuerte como los rayos del sol al mediodía, y a la vez tan delicado como las flores del jardín de la posada, tan hermoso como la luna durante una noche de verano. El mismo jovencito que con sus palabras y ese fiero temple lo dejaran abstraído y hechizado; era ahora el objeto de su desesperación, de su amor sofocante y de un persistente terror por saberse rechazado.

Por ello le seguía a caballo durante sus patrullas. Por eso le visitaba a diario. Por el hecho de que requería verlo, estar al tanto de que seguía a su lado aunque vivieran en sitios separados. De alimentar su preocupación al mimarlo a pesar de su renuencia. Que con solo quererlo y olvidarse del trabajo podía estar junto a él.

Porque Genpachi lo necesitaba, más que nada, más que nadie, incluso más que así mismo.

Demostrándoselo cada día, hora, minuto, segundo, en que se encontraban, justo como lo hacía ahora. Al igual a una pequeña que añora que las semillas plantadas retoñen con tanta agua que cae de su jarra lindamente coloreada.

"Shino, ¿por qué te contorsionas de esa manera?, ¿te sientes mal?"

Inukai no entendía la reacción que en ese momento mostraba Inuzuka, algo tenía que estar mal porque Shino solo se retorcía en sus brazos al igual que un pequeño pez dorado en manos de un niño curioso que lo ha sacado del agua.

"Su-éltame, Gen-pachi"

Su voz caprichosa, infantil, altanera le provocaba un deleite sosegado y un tanto extraño. Haciéndole estrujarlo tan solo un poco más. Percibiendo su delgadez y el sedoso cabello rozarle en contadas ocasiones la barbilla.

"_N-ngh_"

Genpachi no dijo nada, quedándose quieto mirando fijamente las facciones que se formaban en el rostro desesperado de Shino. En esos pequeños labios chocar y separarse al dejar pasar sus quejidos. A aquellas esbeltas manitas clavarse en las mangas de su uniforme. Y aspirando el fresco aroma que todo su estilizado cuerpo emanaba.

"Dé-jame ir"

Shino hizo su último intento por zafarse de su amarre, rindiéndose cuando relajo el cuerpo y quedó colgando de sus brazos. Al igual que una muñeca.

Genpachi le miró una vez más, encontrándose con la linda cara de Inuzuka totalmente rendida, como si aceptara de mala gana y agotado estar bajo su mando. Y tras ello el capitán de la policía atrajo por completo la figura de Shino hacia la suya. Levantándole el mentón al emplear la mano derecha, para lograr alcanzar con su mejilla la del niño en su poder. Quedándose así, feliz y satisfecho.

Dejando la tarde pasar con Megu a su lado mirándolos en silencio. A penas si escuchando el canto de los pájaros a las afueras de la habitación, que sobrevolaban alrededor del estanque lleno de kois.

Inukai estaba alegre, aunque solo mostrara una curvatura en sus labios peculiar y para muchos tenebrosa. Tenía en sus manos, a su lado, lo que tanto amaba, y lo mismo que lo torturaba cada vez que se distanciaban. Y solo faltaba una cosa, que Shino le dijera que lo a-...

"Genpachi, ¿qué ocurre?"

Sin quererlo, al oírlo, afianzó su abrazo, lastimándolo.

"_N-ngh_"

Se sentía sorprendente y repentinamente asustado e irritado.

"Genpachi"

Le volvió a llamar, esta vez de manera mucho más amable que la otra. Casi como si le preocupara lastimarlo.

"¿A qué le temes?"

Se estremeció cuando Shino alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para rozar la boca con la suya, al igual que un pequeño cachorro buscando alentar a su hermano.

"¿A qué muera?"

_No_, hubiera querido decir, pero sencillamente no supo sino quiso o no pudo. Pero abrió la mirada en el instante en que Shino colocó una de sus manos hasta su rostro. Palpando con pasmosa exactitud la marca de aquella flor de loto debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

"Te recuerdo que no puedo hacerlo. Murasame no lo permitirá"

Claro que no se trataba de eso. Ya había dicho que no para sus adentros.

"Y mi deseo por mantenerme vivo se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora que te tengo a ti a mi lado, a Sousuke y a Kobungo, incluso gracias a Keno. Así que deja de preocuparte"

Sino de ello.

De lo que justo ahora hablaban los rosados y diminutos labios de aquel niño. De ser correspondido, de ser la razón de la persona más importante en su mundo. De saberlo.

Que no era el único amante de este lado ahogado de profundos sentimientos y anhelos remendados.

"Shino, vivamos juntos"

"¿Eh?"

Escapándosele sus sinceros deseos después de obtener su más grande anhelo. Importándole poco la faz anonada y asustada de Inuzuka. Soltando lo que deseaba igual que lo hacía un mocoso.

"¡Nunca!, ¡ah, al-guien que alguien pare a este sujeto!"

"Seremos tu, Megu y yo. Me encargaré de que no muevas un solo dedo, tendrás toda la carne que desees y cuando llegue del trabajo tu me darás un beso de bien-"

"¡Ayuda!, por favor detengan las tonterías que este pervertido está diciendo"

Porque la ansias, sus miedos y sus deseos se habían materializado. Poniéndole fin a sus tormentos cuando solo hubo sujetado entre sus brazos a la persona que lo había hechizado.

"¡Ah, estúpido _aniki_!, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"¡Ah, Kobungo!, a-ayúdame"

"¡Suéltalo!"

"¡_Gya_!"

"¿Dónde le estas tocando?, un policía de tu rango no puede actuar de forma indecente. Esto es un crimen"

"Shino, tendremos que pedirle a Satomi-_dono _su autorización"

"¡Kobungo!"

"¡Déjate de tonterías, _aniki_!"

Recitando un conjuro lleno de palabras amorosas que rompieran su delirio.

Y desesperación.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
